One Rainy Wish: The Golden Rose Dream Girl
by antlermagick
Summary: The showdown with Lord Voldemort is nearing...and no matter what anyone tells Harry, he knows it's true. He finds himself as lonely as ever nowadays, but maybe one wish can turn things around for him. HPOC


One Rainy Wish: The Golden Rose Dream Girl

"_My name is Davaislyn," Is what she said, "but you can call me Lyn—" My Golden Rose, I'll never forget her, my first and one true love...if it was at all possible. I still have doubts that I even really met her at all. Things about how she came to be are all still vague in my mind, but I do know one thing...I called and she came for me, and no one else._

Chapter 1

Harry was so exhausted that he was merely scuffling around the dormitory trying to get ready for bed. The night was quiet, beckoning him to hurry into his slumber. Not a noise but the gentle fresh fall and rainy scented air blowing softly on the window filled the room. The others were already fast asleep; counting stars or marrying young loves...what ever their dreams were that night, Harry didn't care. He just wanted to know that they all were still there, that their hearts were still beating, that they were still breathing...as long as they were all alive...Harry could rest.

It was his seventh and final year, and Harry found himself more and more nowadays days counting his friends rather than spending time with them. No matter what Dumbledore had told him, he knew that his showdown with the Dark Lord was nearing rapidly; he couldn't bare the thought of them being possible targets for Voldemort, not what after what happened to his godfather...

The ancient grandfather clock down in the Common Room rung it's eerie tones as Harry climbed under his warm feathery-like blankets...Wednesday was no more, and the clock signaled time to start over at Thursday.

With the last bit of strength he had in him, Harry nudged his glasses off the bridge of his nose so they lay next to his head on his pillow. The night was as still and as tranquil as ever; he was at last going to receive some long-awaited temporary peace.

The edges of his mouth twitched at the notion, as he rolled over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow, almost showing the smile that had been wiped off his face years ago that night at the Department of Mysteries. The blend of darkness, the sound of the rain-washed air on the window, and warmth seemed to drain what little energy he had left in him causing his thoughts to swirl and his breaths to deepen rhythmically.

Closing his emerald eyes, he sighed. He could not rest just yet, for first he had to calm his mind and clear it completely. He had to use the Occulmency Snape taught him for what seemed ages ago now. But before he did, he wanted to do something he hadn't done in years... He desired to explore the vast memories held in his mind; he hadn't pondered them since the second war had begun...

He considered the days before he knew he was a wizard, just a poor helpless boy stuck living with the Dursleys and their pitiless punishments. Back when he used to always think that maybe if he could just die that it would make everyone's life easier. Harry sighed—possibly it wasn't such a good idea to reminisce. All the memories he had seemed to be horrid in some way...

But suddenly, with another distant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his first few years at Hogwarts came to mind. These where some of the only half way descant memories he possessed...these were the one's that showed what life was like without cruelty or a Dark Lord hovering over with the power of destruction at hand. A life filled with happiness...a world like that seemed so far away from what the wizarding world was like today.

At that thought an unexpected a rush of sorrow flooded his veins; all the good memories seemed to mock and jeer at Harry from their place of safety and bliss in the corner of his mind now. If only life could be that simple and innocent again. Oh, how he longed for it to be. If only Harry had someone to understand him now like everyone understood each other then. Maybe someone to take away the pain; wasn't he allowed someone to love? If only he had just one person...just one person who could be there for him now... If he only had one person Voldemort could _never_ hurt, no matter what he tried to do..._if only_...

Harry's eyes flickered open sleepily and the dormitory around him slid into its usual blurry view. The room was still dark and quiet, and he instinctively reached for his bedside table where his glasses usually sat. They weren't there; confused, he rolled his head over to squint through the darkness, but as he did his cheek met the cool steel frame of his glasses lying on his pillow.

Remembering quickly how they got there, he lazily picked them up sliding them over his ears. Everything quickly came into crystal clear view again. Sitting up and glancing around, he breathed a small sigh of relief, for he saw everyone still fast asleep and secure in their own beds. This now was not an unusual custom for Harry to wake up at random times in the middle of the night; he found himself doing it quite often these past years anyway, but this particular fall night he sensed something new. Usually when he woke his instinct was telling him one of his friends was stirring about or headed to the lavatory, yet all were still motionless here.

'_Something's not right—_' he turned his head to the window. It was open. Moonlight was pouring through it casting an odd eerie golden glow on everything in its path. A soft wind joined the light, swaying the heavy crimson curtains to and fro. '_Was that open before—?_'

The wind shifted gently towards Harry. He closed his eyes as it caressed his face, for it was strangely warm for fall. As if intoxicating him, he breathed in deeply...as if he could drink from its bliss-giving wonder. He was sure there was even a distant smell of roses lofting in it. A far-off smile crept onto his face, and he looked down at his hands as if he was embarrassed.

Then something, out of the corner of his glasses, glistened at the foot of his four-poster, and he lazily turned his head around to look for it. A somewhat bright blue and lilac light was radiating from there, as tall as a person. He squinted his eyes, for they were familiar to the darkness and soft golden moonlight still pouring through the open window. At once, the swirling light of blue and lilac softened, and as it did showed the vague silhouette of a person facing him.

The wind was still sweetly blowing on him, and he breathed in its whimsicalness for a second time.

The silhouette moved closer to him, and it became clear that the outline was of a young woman.

'_Who is this person?_' he thought slowly, '_ Why is she in the boys' dormitory? This must be a dream..._' Suddenly, as if a small train crashed in the back of Harry's head, he was flung into the reality of the situation. ' _A dream!' _Panicking, he fought to remember if he cleared his mind before he fell asleep tonight. '_How could I have let this happen?! Why didn't I realize it before?_' As if answering his question, the warm scented wind blew on the side of his arm.

"We thought you would react this way..."


End file.
